The present invention relates generally to a wax applicator for skis, and more particularly, to a wax applicator for skis which includes means for applying the wax to the skis, means for smoothing the wax out on the skis and a means for scraping old wax from the skis. An applicator of this sort is particularly useful since it necessitates the use of only a single tool. In general, the device of the present invention includes a relatively rectangular block portion constructed of a generally abrasive material such as cork (either natural or synthetic) and a sheet of relatively hard material such as acrylic plastic. The block of cork and the sheet of acrylic plastic are secured face-to-face with each other by an epoxy or other glue or any other suitable means such that a portion of the acrylic sheet extends beyond one edge of the block of abrasive material. The edge of the acrylic sheet extending beyond the abrasive material block and the corner of the abrasive block opposite the face to which the acrylic sheet is secured and to the side of the block from which the acrylic sheet extends, are both beveled such that their beveled edges lie in a common plane.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wax applicator for skis having an abrasive block portion such as cork secured face-to-face to a sheet of a relatively hard material such as acrylic plastic, with a portion of the sheet extending past the edge of the block and with each having a beveled edge lying substantially in the same plane. The abrasive block in combination with the acrylic plastic sheet is utilized to apply the wax to the skis, spread it out and to remove used wax when desired.